List of Charleston Heights characters
This is the list of characters that have appeared in the teen drama Charleston Heights. The series revolves a group of sixteen teenagers living in the fictional town of Charleston Heights in Blair County, Pennsylvania trying to deal with normal teenage life while attending Charleston Heights High School. However, as the show progresses on, Annabeth Chase is said to be the centric figure of the series despite that Courtney takes her place in mid-season of the first season. Main Characters Recurring Characters Guest Characters Denise Hall * Portrayed by: Robin Brûlé * Season 1 * Episode Count: TBA Denise Hall is a pyschotic alcoholic drug addict and the mother of Courtney Hall and the current wife of Richard "Hermes" Castellan who lives in the small waterport town of Port Maine, Rhode Island. Her "widowed" husband, Richard reveals to their daughter, Courtney that she died in a drug overdose shortly after Courtney had arrived in Charleston Heights but Courtney realizes that isn't exactly true. In her first appearance, Denise shows up on Courtney's doorstep at her house explaining that she is alive and has cleaned up from her addictions but Courtney rejects her believing her instincts and telling her that it isn't true. Denise then tries to regain Courtney's trust and Richard's belief and tries to make amends to the family and to also get to know her stepson, Luke. Dominique Roberts *Portrayed by: Melinda Clarke *Season 1 *Episode Count: TBA A responsible, reliable, relaxed banking assistant and the mother of Oliver Jenkins, Dominique is the cousin to Sally Jackson, her son Percy and the cousin-in-law to Jacob "Poseidon" Jackson. Dominique is shown to have a good relationship with her blood family and quickly sparks up a rivalry with Jacob a.k.a Poseidon when she temporarily comes to stay with the Jackson's. During this rivalry, she discovers that Jacob a.k.a. Poseidon is having an affair with another woman behind Sally's back but Percy has already beat her to the punch and the two team up to reveal the truth to Sally. Dominique realizes that she can't be away from Sally and she and her son eventually move from their hometown of Savannah, Georgia and moves to Charleston Heights, Pennsylvania to be close to Sally and Percy. Frederick Chase *Portrayed by: Gerard Butler *Season 1 *Episode Count: TBA Frederick is a homicidal murderer and legally considered maniac who is the ex-boyfriend to workaholic attorney Athena and the father of Annabeth. Frederick is diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. He and Athena were in a decade long relationship just around the time Annabeth was born. After he and Athena had parted ways, Frederick had refused to pay child support to Annabeth and turned to drugs as a way to cope but it wasn't enough for him to heal his pain. His bipolar worsen into homicidal rage and began murdering civilians and was sent to a maximum security prison because of his criminal behavior. In Frederick's first appearance, he comes to town looking for Annabeth to finish "unfinished business" but Dalita gets in his way. May Castellan *Portrayed by: Maeve Quinlan *Season 1 *Episode Count: TBA Amanda Vernon *Portrayed by: AnnaLynne McCord *Season 1 *Episode Count: TBA School Faculty Mrs. Maria Dodds *Portrayed by: Maria Olsen *Season 1 - present Mrs. Dodds is the head of the English Department at Charleston Heights High School and is said to be the most strictest teacher at the school. The students say that she is strict because her husband is an 'unfaithful bastard' who cooks meth. Ronald Brunner *Portrayed by: Pierce Brosnan *Season 1 - present Ronald Brunner is one of the heads in the Foreign Languages Department but he runs the sophomore Latin class. Mr. Brunner is the only teacher in the school with a wheelchair and is shown to be Percy's favourite teacher. Kumiko Nakamura *Portrayed by: Cory Lee *Season 1 - present Kumiko Nakamura is one of the heads in the Foreign Languages Department but he runs the sophomore Japanese class. Kumiko is a relaxed teacher who seems to look at the world as an easy piece of cake and is Courtney's favourite teacher at CHHS. Steven "Hades" Jackson *Portrayed by: Steve Coogan *Season 1 - present Ronald Brunner is the head of the Science Department at CHHS and is Percy's paternal uncle. Hades is usually a chill guy but when it comes to his work, he becomes a serious teacher and doesn't back down. He is shown to treat Percy the best because they are family. Jeremy "Zeus" Jackson *Portrayed by: Sean Bean *Season 1 - present Zeus is Percy's other known uncle and is the current principal of CHHS after Principal Chambers resigned after 30 years of service. Zeus is shown to be harsh on the core sixteen teenagers because they are the usually the group of kids that always get into trouble. Category:Characters of Charleston Heights